You Give Love a Bad Name
by potterfanxp123
Summary: Clark confronts Lois after the Justice Breakup.


**TITLE: You Give Love a Bad Name**

**Update: I thought I gave a disclaimer for this fic the first time, but I didn't. Title and inspiration came from Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name". I don't own any characters or lyrics contained herein. Thanks.**

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name." the sterling voice of Lois Lane rang out, the shower an effective tool in hiding her tears. As she stepped out of the scolding hot shower and wrapped a linen towel around her frame, Lois couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that seemed to push away those closest to her.

She walked through the apartment, memories assaulting her of the times she and Oliver spent together, talking about the simplest of things, or other, heavier discussions. When she told Clark that she was falling for Oliver Queen, Lois meant it with all her heart. And then, just like that, Oliver, and their relationship, left.

Thinking about all the missed oppurtunities, all the times he would be there one second, and gone the next, Lois was sure that he was hiding something huge from her. She, stupidly, thought that he was the Green Arrow at first, but that was ruined the moment she kissed him. "You promised me heaven then put me through hell."

Anger suddenly filled her broken heart as Lois looked at one of the many fine gifts Oliver had given her, the most recent a nineteenth century Claddaugh Ring. Looking around to the gifts, vases, flowers, assorted chocolates, Lois wondered if everything he had said, every touch, every caress was just a way for her to see his mask, his facade, to forget about the person perceived by the everyday people. "Oh you're a loaded gun. Oh, there's no where to run, no one can save me, the damage is done."

And then, she remembered all the times she would bring up a subject, only to be rejected, the promises broken. The most recent, a trip to Monte Carlo, was meant to be their time to reconnect, to re-establish their relationship on a more emotional, as well as physical, basis. "I played my part, and you played your game, you give love a bad name!"

"You paint your smile on your lips," Lois started, before a knock came at the door. As she turned the knob, ready to verbally tirade whomever was at the door, Lois steeled her gaze, her surprise showing only a fraction of a second.

"Smallville," she said, "I'm not in the mood for visitors today." When his eyes lit up, Lois wondered what he was there for, but turned away.

"Mom asked me to come check on you, Lois," he said, walking toward her. "We've been worried."

Lois turned around, an irritated look on her face, as she said, "we'll, as you can see, I'm fine. So get out."

Clark scanned her face, surprised to see the marks of her evident crying. "You don't have to go through this alone, Lois."

She turned back to him, a glare on her face. Lowering her voice, so he wouldn't her, she sang the next line. By now her tears were threatening to fall again, but she was the daughter of General Lane. She wasn't going to let the farm boy know how broken she was.

"A school boys dream, you act so shy, you're very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye."

"And what am I supposed to do, Smallville? Sit in your loft and brood all day? I don't think so. It isn't like you'd understand anyway."

"Lois," Clark began, surprised at the raw emotion in her gaze. "I'm your friend, let me help you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be in my loft brooding. You're more important to me than you know."

Lois' gaze shot up at that, a flicker of suprise showing on her face for just a second. Motioning her arm to the side, she invited him in, and closed the door behind her, locking it. As she sat on the lone chair in her living room, Lois took a deep breath and said, "alright Smallville. Do you know what it's like to see the person you love most just walk out of your life?

Of course you do, everyone knows how much you've pined over the pink princess. Damnit Smallville, the first breakup should have been a clue you were destined to fail. Not like I can talk."

Clark repressed his initial urge to sling a scathing comment toward the woman in front of him.

"I mean, if there is one thing I know, a relationship is based on trust, but I couldn't ever trust Oliver. He was never around when I needed him, it was either your or the Green Arrow. Sometimes it seemed like if one wasn't around, the other was."

Clark fidgeted in his seat, the conversation turning at a frightful pace, to a topic he wasn't ready to explore.

"How do you put up with this, Smallville? It feels like my heart's been ripped out and cut in half, before painfully shoving the thing back in. If this is how you felt with Lana, I don't know how you ever let her go."

Clark winced at the verbal image, but looked up and met her eyes. "Sometimes things happen that we can't explain Lois. When Lana and I broke up for the final time, it felt like cement was hardening around my feet and I was thrown into Crater Lake. I couldn't breath. But... mom told me something that I'll always remember, Lois."

Lois looked at him, his open, sincere attitude startling her. "Mom told me that sometimes things like this happen, that you go through the bad ones." And Lois' eyes widened, as she remembered Martha Kent saying the same thing to her. "That you go through the bad ones, so you can find the good one for you. I think Oliver was an idiot for not telling you why he was leaving. I told him that you would end up hurt, and I'm sorry that I was right."

Lois looked at him, wondering why he was suddenly blaming himself for her failed relationship, when he continued, "But, you're closing yourself off to everyone in your life simply because the guy couldn't see the good he had in front of him. And, that isn't right. Chloe's worried about you. Mom's worried about you."

"And what about you, Smallville?" Lois said, her expression curious yet playful. Clark shrugged, "honestly?" He said. She nodded.

"I think it's great that you've stayed away, at least I've had my bed."

A loud bark filled the room as Lois failed in holding in her laughter. Clark smiled. "But seriously, I've missed you too, Lois."

Lois scoffed, looking at him before punching his shoulder. "You can't seriously miss me busting your chops that much, Smallville. You'd have to be sadist to miss that."

Then, ushering him out, Lois said, "now out, I need to get dressed, Smallville."

Shaking her head at the stunned expression on Clark's face, Lois slammed the door in his face.

"Shot through the heart and you're to blame.  
You Give Love a Bad Name.  
I play my part and you play your game.  
You Give Love a Bad Name."

And, for the first time since their separation, Lois didn't fear what was to come.

Keeping her voice low, Lois looked at the door and smiled. "Thanks Smallville."

Outside the door, Clark smiled. Turning to walk down the stairs, Clark couldn't help but whisper, "you're welcome, Lois."


End file.
